


You Do Not Have Permission To Die On Me

by whatsername263



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsername263/pseuds/whatsername263
Summary: Wyatt is hurt on a Rittenhouse cleanup mission, so the Time Team family jumps into action. Rufus and Jiya keep the girls occupied so Lucy can go check in on her reckless husband. Post finale movie. Lyatt fluff. Lyatt twins being adorable. Oneshot.





	You Do Not Have Permission To Die On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was watching Bones and a line reminded me of something Lucy would 100% say to Wyatt.  
> (Also, I love Dave and wanted him to be apart of the Time Team family. Pardon my lame attempt at explaining Time Travel chaos and Wyatt's injuries.)  
> I don't have an editor, so I did my best to catch all my mistakes but I always miss at least one or two or five. Sorry in advance!  
> Thanks for reading : )

It was the call she had been dreading since they left the Bunker.

_Wyatt. Seriously injured. In the hospital._

Agent Christopher was the one delivering the news, but Lucy was only catching bits and pieces of information. Wyatt had been on a Rittenhouse clean-up mission with a team of Delta Force agents he had hand-picked. Taking down Emma had put an end to Rittenhouse’s time travel escapades, but the cult still lurked in the day-to-day business of America. So, for the past four and a half years, Wyatt and his team had been chipping away at Rittenhouse’s members. Usually it was just serving a warrant and arresting some crazy old guy. But occasionally there was a dangerous mission and Wyatt would come home with injuries ranging from a black eye to a broken bone.

“Lucy?” Agent Christopher’s voice pulled Lucy from her rambling thoughts. “Still with me?”

“Y-yeah,” she tried take a deep breath, but it came out shaky. “I need to get somebody to watch the girls and then I’ll-”

“Rufus and Jiya are already on their way. They’ll stay there with them tonight, and tomorrow Michelle will pick them up for a weekend with our kids. A car is on its way to take you to the hospital.”

The slightest bit of relief washed over Lucy, and she thanked her former boss before hanging up the phone. As if sensing her worry, her daughters barreled into the room.

“Mommy!” Flynn exclaimed when seeing Lucy’s tear-streaked face. “What’s wrong?”

“Come here girls,” she led them to the couch, sitting in front of them on the coffee table. She took a deep breath before explaining. “You know how daddy fights the bad guys to keep us safe?”

“Yeah!” Amy exclaimed proudly. “He’s the bravest person ever!”

“Yes he is,” Lucy managed a smile. “You remember when daddy came home with broken leg last year?”

“Did he get another owie?” Flynn asked, fear in her eyes. The girls hated when he was hurt.

“Yes he did,” Lucy sighed. “A bad one. So mommy is going to go make sure the doctors are taking good care of him.”

“You’ll make sure they do their job, right?” Amy echoed her sister’s concerns.

“You bet I will,” she brushed the hair from Amy’s face. “In the meantime, you girls are going to have a sleepover with Uncle Rufus and Aunt Jiya. And tomorrow you’ll go over to Auntie Denise’s house for the weekend, okay?”

“We can’t see daddy?” Flynn pouted.

“Let me make sure the doctors are doing their job first,” Lucy explained. “Then you can come see daddy, okay?”

“Can we make pictures for you to take to him?”

“I think he would love that,” Lucy smiled at her girls. “You go get started while I get ready to leave, okay?”

They rushed off, excited to have a project. Lucy took a few calming breaths, thankful the girls hadn’t asked too many questions. As soon as they were old enough to have a basic understanding of the dangers of his job, Wyatt sat down and explained it to them as best he could. The girls took his occasional lengthy absences in stride, focusing on the mission he left them in charge of: keep mommy occupied. Lucy headed upstairs to their room, packing a small bag for the hospital. If his injuries were serious enough for Agent Christopher to arrange childcare for the weekend, Lucy didn’t plan on leaving Wyatt’s side.

20 minutes later she was packed and pulling open the front door for Rufus and Jiya.

“Thank you so much for this,” she said after hugging them both.

“No problem at all,” Rufus grinned, holding up a stack of movies. “It’s about time we start the girls nerd education.”

“I apologize in advance if you come home to two Lightsaber-wielding children,” Jiya laughed. “I tried to convince him to stick with Disney, but after the princess marathon last time, he was adamant about _Star Wars_.”

“I’m running on the hope Princess Leia is enough to keep them occupied,” Rufus explained.

“Flynn will be all for it,” Lucy guessed. “Amy might take a bit longer to cozy up to the idea.”

Lucy called for the girls, and they ran into the living room with their projects in hand. They instantly passed them off to Lucy and rushed to hug Rufus and Jiya.

“Did you bring more rainbow stuff Aunt Jiya?” Amy asked excitedly, eyeing the bag hanging from Jiya’s shoulder; the girls had fallen in love with a tie-dye shirt she wore, so she taught them how to make their own.

“Of course!” the techie smiled. “And Uncle Rufus brought some movies you might like.”

“What are they about?” Flynn reached for one of the movies.

“A princess in space,” Rufus grinned. “She helps her friends fight a bad guy to save the whole universe.”

“That’s the first time I’ve ever heard Star Wars explained that way,” Lucy couldn’t help but chuckle. “Alright girls, you know the rules. Behave for Aunt Jiya and Uncle Rufus - and for Auntie Michelle and Auntie Denise tomorrow, okay?”

“Yes ma’am,” they said in unison, making Rufus laugh.

“My god they really are Wyatt made over, aren’t they?”

“You’ll make sure daddy gets his pictures?” Amy asked, ignoring him.

“Of course baby,” Lucy smiled, tucking the photos into her bag. “Once I make sure the doctors are fixing daddy up properly we’ll call okay?”

“The kind of call where we can see you on the phone?”

“I promise.”

Her ride arrived out front, and after a round of hugs she was on her way to the hospital. The moment she was in the car, fear started creeping back in. The girls were her source of comfort when Wyatt was away. Thankfully the ride passed quickly and when they pulled up to the hospital, Agent Christopher was waiting outside for her.

“How bad is it?” Lucy asked, bypassing a greeting as they headed for Wyatt’s room.

“He was shot in the chest,” her former boss knew better than to try and soften the blow. Lucy worked best with the facts. “The shot missed his heart, but they are still checking the extent of the damage. He’s been unconscious for two hours, doctors say he’ll wake up in an hour or so. He lost a lot of blood.”

“What were they doing?”

Wyatt’s fear of not being able to share details of his job from her turned out to be for nothing. Given Lucy’s work on “Project Lifeboat” she had a fairly high security clearance. She even helped them search through historical records from time to time, tracing the Rittenhouse families from past to present.

“It was a fairly active group of Rittenhouse members,” the homeland security agent explained. “They were trying to influence stocks to benefit companies they supported. The arrest got messy, and he and Dave got separated from the team. Wyatt took a bullet to save Dave. He managed to get him out of there while the rest of the team made the arrests.”

Not for the first time, Lucy sent out a silent thank you to the time machine. They still weren’t entirely sure how, but Dave was alive in their current timeline. He had still filled in on the Paris mission, but he hadn’t been killed. Their best guess is that Flynn going back to take out Jessica somehow also brought him back, but they weren’t sure.

“Where is Dave?” Lucy asked.

“Waiting for you of course,” Agent Christopher explained. “Feeling guilty as hell, despite the fact he saved Wyatt’s life. He wouldn’t even let the doctors examine him until Wyatt was situated.”

They arrived to Wyatt’s room to find Dave sitting beside his teammate’s bed, his head in his hands. Lucy’s eyes immediately went to Wyatt - he looked like hell. He was pale and sporting a nasty bruise on his cheek. She could just make out the edges of bandages peeking out from the neckline of his hospital gown. He was hooked up to an IV, the beeping of monitors the only sound in the room.

“Dave?” Lucy asked.

“Lucy!” he bolted up and rushed over to pull her into a hug. “I’m so, so sorry. The idiot shouldn’t have taken the bullet. It was meant for me.”

“Dave you got him out,” she insisted. “You saved him.”

“Still,” he sighed. “Your husband needs a lecture on jumping into danger that isn’t meant for him.”

“Oh don’t worry about that,” Lucy gave him a weak smile. “Between me and the girls, he’s going to hear about it.”

“Pretty sure Rufus and Jiya have some words of wisdom for him as well, given the conversation we had when I asked them to head to your place,” Agent Christopher sighed. “I’m going to go debrief with the rest of the team. Call me if there are any changes.”

Dave offered Lucy his seat and he pulled up another beside her.

“So what happened?” Lucy asked once they were settled.

“Rittenhouse jackasses got the better of us,” he sighed. “It was an obvious trap and I missed it. He saved my ass, again.”

“A thanks for the many times you have saved him, I’m sure. You two _both_ need to be more careful. The girls will have words with you too.”

“Nothing more terrifying than angry Logan-Preston twins,” the soldier chuckled. “How are they doing?”

“A handful,” Lucy smiled, thankful for Dave distracting her. “They’re still on a high from the Bunker visit last month.”

“How did you two manage to explain that one? Time travel went way over my head. Can’t imagine a couple of kids getting it, even if they are yours.”

Thankfully, they never had to really explain it. The girls had been exhausted from chasing Wyatt all day, so they were down for a nap not long after exploring the bunker.

“They slept through the mission. Lifeboat was wrapped up in tarp again before they could see it. We lucked out they inherited his ability to fall asleep anywhere.”

“It’s a gift,” said a weak voice beside them.

Dave and Lucy jumped up at the sound of Wyatt’s voice. Lucy sat on the edge of the bed, while Dave stood just behind her. Lucy took Wyatt’s hand in her own.

“Wyatt?”

“Still with us buddy?”

“Can’t get rid of me that easy Bam Bam,” Wyatt cracked open his eyes, wincing at the bright hospital lights. “Ugh why are the lights so bright in these damn hospitals?”

“Glad to have you back Wyatt,” Dave grinned. “I’ll go let the doc know you’re still stealing our oxygen.”

Lucy thanked Dave as he disappeared through the door.

“How much trouble am I in this time?” Wyatt squeezed Lucy’s hand.

“I’ll cut you some slack since you were saving your best friend,” she replied in what Wyatt referred to as her ‘Professor Voice,’ giving him a lighthearted glare for good measure. “But you do not have permission to die on me soldier, are we clear?”

“Yes ma’am,” he smiled, pulling her hand up to kiss her knuckles. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to make you worry.”

“I know,” she sighed. “It’s okay. Just as long as you always come back to us.”

“I always try my best.”

“Then stop jumping in front of bullets that are not meant for you Logan,” David said as he stepped through the door, a glass of water in hand. “Your girls give me a hard enough time when you come home with a black eye. This is too much.”

“You should hear the lecture the twins gave me when _you_ came home with a broken arm,” Wyatt pointed out as Lucy helped him sit up.

“Maybe both of you should be a bit less reckless,” Lucy added.

“Fair point,” Dave sighed, handing the water to Wyatt. “Still. I can take the shot next time, deal?”

Wyatt simply shook his head, taking a slow sip of water. Dave rolled his eyes, and mumbled something about Lucy’s ‘stubborn fool’ of a husband as he reclaimed his seat.

“Did you get checked by the doctor?” Wyatt asked his teammate.

"Yes _dad_ ,” Dave quirked an eyebrow. “Once I knew you weren’t at risk of dying immediately, I got my checkup and was cleared. Now would you please focus on healing yourself?”

“I feel fine.”

"You have a bullet hole in your chest. You are not fine.”

“Says the guy who literally came back from the dead.”

“Are you ever going to stop reminding me of that?” Dave gave a long-suffering sigh. “I made a rookie mistake in a timeline I don’t remember.”

“Still happened for us.”

“Us?” Lucy chimed in.

“Fine, it still happened for Lucy,” Wyatt relented.

“And yet she doesn’t remind me of it every chance she gets.”

“There’s a reason wives are called ‘the better half.’”

Lucy grinned and Dave sighed, but a doctor walked in before the banter could continue. Dave excused himself to go get food for the three of them while Lucy got an update from the doctor. Wyatt’s injuries weren’t as bad as they originally thought, but he had lost a great deal of blood. He would be in the hospital for a couple of nights before returning home. Once the doctor completed his checkup, he left to continue his rounds.

“You sure you’re feeling okay?” Lucy asked, taking a seat on the side of Wyatt’s bed.

“I’ll be fine,” he assured her. “I’ve had worse. How are the girls?”

“Worried about you, of course,” she reached down into her bag to pull out their artwork. “They made you these.”

Wyatt accepted the pictures with a huge grin. He had an album of the girls’ creations, and Lucy had no doubt these would be added to it as soon as he got home.

“They want to Facetime before they go to bed, but odds are they’re just starting _Empire Strikes Back_ right now and if we make Rufus pause it we’ll never hear the end of it.”

“I wondered when the _Star Wars_ introduction would begin,” Wyatt chuckled. “Rufus was singing Disney tunes for a full week after the last time they babysat for us. But if we’re coming home to two mini-Jedis, he can deal with us interrupting his movie.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Lucy smiled as she pulled out her phone.

Rufus answered quickly, the opening theme oftheir movie pausing in the background.

“Hey Lucy,” the former pilot’s face appeared on screen. “How’s he doing?”

“Stubborn as usual,” she smiled, twisting so Wyatt was on camera with her.

“Hey buddy,” Wyatt gave a half wave. “Thanks for taking the girls again.”

“No trouble at all,” he smiled. “We love these crazy kiddos. They say we’re way more fun, anyway.”

“Because you never say no to pizza,” Wyatt pointed out. “Which I’m assuming is where they are right now?”

“In the kitchen with Jiya,” Rufus gave them a guilty smile. “We were just about to start _Empire_. Flynn is already asking for a lightsaber, by the way.”

“Of course she is,” Lucy laughed. “Amy will be too, by the end of Empire.”

“She actually likes Han’s blaster.”

“That’s my girl,” Wyatt grinned.

Excited cries of ‘daddy’ reached the speakers, which meant the girls had seen Rufus on his phone. He handed it over, and two very excited faces filled the screen.

“Are you okay?” Flynn asked. “Did you get the bad guy?”

“Yes and yes,” he answered. “I’ll be home by the time you get back from Auntie Denise’s house.”

“Where’s Uncle Dave?” Amy chimed in.

“He’s fine, he went to go get us some dinner. He’ll probably be back in a few minutes so you can say hi.”

“Mommy, are the doctors doing a good job?” It was Flynn’s turn to ask a question. “Can we come visit tomorrow?”

“I’m sure Uncle Rufus and Aunt Jiya will bring you by if you ask nicely,” Lucy answered.

The girls looked off screen to the couple likely sitting beside them, asking ‘please’ in unison. Jiya laughed before her face appeared on screen beside the girls.

“10 a.m. okay with you guys?” she asked. When Wyatt said that would be perfect, she added: “Good to see you’re okay Wyatt. You and Dave need to be more careful.”

“Dave what now?” the soldier smiled as he stepped into the room, bags of food in hand.

There were excited squeals of “Uncle Dave!” so Lucy traded him the phone for the food before returning to Wyatt’s side. The girls were excitedly explaining the plot of _Star Wars_ to him, and he was listening like he hadn’t seen the movie a few dozen times. Lucy returned to Wyatt’s side, sitting next to him on the bed.

“Thank you,” he sighed, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “You and the girls are the best. Couldn’t do this without you.”

“And we couldn’t do this without you,” Lucy replied. “So you had better be more careful the next time you get sent out.”

“Yes ma’am.”


End file.
